Reawakening The Legend
by EarthHeartIdiot
Summary: S. 4 Hiatus Once again fate calls for the Legendary Warriors. The Digital World is in peril, but so is the Real World. Five new people join the five Heros from the past, but with the influential darkness on their heels, will they stay allies or turn Evil


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, I don't even own any dvds of Digimon. If I did I don't know what I would do. I do own Ayame. I do not own Myspace, though I do have an account.

AN: I know, I know, I said I was going on a Hiatus, but I needed something to relieve stress and I was searching for a Digimon fanfic and couldn't find any that I liked so I decided to make my own. This is pretty much how I started Waking Angel. That and being at home sick gave me motivation to do something, though I really should have been finishing my thirty sketches for Drawing II and studying for my Art History II Midterm. But I never got far on the chap before I took a break and focused back on school. Now that I have time for it, it seems to be going more smoothly. Believe it or not I've been working on this chap for five months! Well, here we go! Also, this chapter, unlike most of my first chapters, is going to be longer than the usual chapter...

Reawakening The Legend

Chapter One

"AYAME RENEE!" a young blonde woman yelled through a door.

There was a thud coupled with a muffled yelped. After several seconds a sleepy, yet irritated, female voice replied, "What? It's 8:43 am..."

The young woman outside the door counted, _-1, 2, 3-_ Just as she had timed it, on three the girl in the room yelped.

"8:43! Oh my! Izumi! Why didn't you wake me up?" the girl cried. Izumi just smiled and shook her head as she listened to the girl rant and rave and hop around changing.

After several minutes a girl a little younger than Izumi came out of the room. "Do I look alright?" she asked earnestly.

Izumi's sharp green eyes inspected Ayame's light blue peasant blouse and long blue skirt. "Hmm...Well, you're hair could use some work," she said after a bit, reaching over to smooth down the younger girl's short blonde hair. "There," she said happily, "Now, how do I look?" she asked, twirling around.

Ayame's light blue eyes studied her cousin. Izumi was wearing a light pink peasant blouse and a long pink skirt. _-Exactly what she said she was going to wear...-_ Ayame thought, happy that her cousin hadn't changed her mind. She smiled, "Hmm...Well, you're hair could use some work," she mimicked, reaching out to brush a stray lock of Izumi's shoulder length hair from her eyes. "There, all done!"

"Almost, you still need to eat something, it's going to be a long day," Izumi said as she led her younger cousin into the small kitchen area attached to their hotel suite. She pointed out a plate of toast on the table that was for Ayame as she picked up a coffee mug on the table. "As for the 'why didn't I wake you up?' you asked earlier," she said as she refilled her mug with coffee, cream and sugar, "I did wake you up. Several times in fact. Each time you rolled over asking me to give you 'five more minutes'." She smiled, "And every five minutes I came to wake you up again."

Ayame blushed, "Sorry," she said sheepishly.

Izumi shook her head, "Don't worry about it. Come on, finish up so we can get there. We don't want to be late for Tomoki's graduation, now do we?"

Ayame shook her head emphatically. "No!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah man! Where are they? We told them to meet us here. She didn't forget did she?" a tall young man in a white dress shirt, dark blue blazer and tan slacks asked anxiously, running his hands through his short wild brown hair. He was pacing in front of a swing set in the local park. Every other step he would turn and look around, chocolate eyes searching, expecting to see long blonde hair, or maybe a light purple hat.

A large young man on the swings behind him laughed. "What's the matter Takuya, you seem awfully nervous. Are you that anxious to see Izumi again?" he laughed, though his laugh was also nervous. He also seemed very tense and anxious, brown eyes shifting from side to side, also searching. When ever Takuya would pause in his pacing, he would jump up and brush off his dark slacks and white dress shirt, then comb his fingers through his brown hair that had escaped from the ponytail at the nape of his neck. There was always that annoying group of bangs that never wanted to stay in the ponytail.

Takuya turned to him, shrugging and laughing, "Well, just a little. And I'm not the only one, eh Junpei?" He turned back to pacing. "I wonder how she's been doing. It was kinda quiet when she moved to France again, and after I moved to America. Now she's back here..." He shrugged and laughed. "I guess I am anxious to see her again, at least one last time before I go back to America and she goes back to France. I'm only here for a little while for Tomoki's graduation."

Junpei nodded, "Yeah, it got really quite when you two left, and then Kouji and Kouichi left...Tomoki was sad and afraid he'd never get to see any of you again. He was also afraid that I would leave too." Junpei smiled big, "I told him he had nothing to worry about, I'm a hit here so why risk it by leaving and finding I'm not a hit anywhere else?"

Takuya smiled, "So I take it the magic trick business is paying off?"

Junpei nodded, "Not to mention my story telling with puppets. The kids love my stories of magical creatures from another world and a group of human kids that could change into great warriors and would save that other world time and again."

Takuya got a wistful look in his eyes, "They do? I remember those great warriors. They were awesome. I wish I could get to meet them again. But..." he shook his head, "But we're too old to believe in that hope now. That time of our childhood has passed." He sighed and took the swing next to Junpei.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, each in their own thoughts. They looked up when they heard car doors slam and their mouths dropped. Two young women were walking towards them from a cab. "Is that Izumi?" Takuya asked. Junpei nodded.

Izumi smiled and started running towards them, her arms spread wide, "Takuya! Junpei!" The men stood up and braced themselves for her hug, both smiling. She practically jumped in their arms then strangled them with her hug. "Oh it's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you haven't changed," Takuya said as he hugged her back.

"But you have," Izumi said as she stepped back, "Back then you used to blush whenever I hugged you and would pull away."

At this Takuya did blush. "Uh..."

Izumi turned to the blushing Junpei, "But I see you still blush Junpei," she teased, "My you were tall when we were kids and now you're even taller! I see you've grown your hair out."

Junpei blushed even more, "I see you've cut yours," he countered. "But it's cute."

It was Izumi's turn to blush, "Well, it's easier to take care of now."

"Um..." Ayame said quietly from a few feet away.

Izumi smiled, "Oh, this is my cousin Ayame," she said, pulling her cousin forward. "Ayame, this is Junpei and Takuya."

"Hi," Ayame said shyly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ayame," Junpei said, holding out his hand; she smiled and shook it.

"Same here," Takuya said, holding out his hand.

Ayame was about to shake his hand but something over his shoulder caught her eye. Walking towards the group was a tall handsom young man with long dark hair and peircing dark blue eyes. She could tell from his outfit that he was going to the graduation that was being held in the park; he had on a dark blue dress shirt with a black tie and tan dress slacks.

She didn't, however, think this cool guy was with them until Izumi squeaked, "Kouji! Is that really you?"

Ayame inspected him more, _-So this is Kouji, the guy that Izumi said she had had a crush on once,-_ she thought as Izumi ran up to him to tackle him with one of her famous strangling hugs, _-I can see why...-_ She shook her head to dispell the thought.

"Where's Kouichi?" Izumi was asking Kouji.

"Right here," a young man that looked almost exactly like Kouji, except his dark hair was shorter and his dress shirt was black with a blue tie. "Hi everybody," he said, managing a short wave before Izumi pounced on him.

"Oh this is great!" she cried, "The whole gang is back together! How I've missed you guys!" As she released her captive she looked over to Ayame, "Ayame these two are Kouji and Kouichi. Guys, this is my cousin from France."

"Hello," Ayame said shyly. To change the subject and escape from the attention of everyone she looked around and asked, "Where's Tomoki?" The youngest of Izumi's old friends was the only one she had ever had contact with, and that was through Myspace.

Izumi looked at her watch, "He should be at the park now, it's just about time for the ceremony. Speaking of which we should get going so we can catch the good seats."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Himi Tomoki," the announcer called.

As a tall young man with short brown hair and green eyes walked on stage wearing his maroon robe with pride a group of young people stood up in their seats and shouted and whistled congratulations. Tomoki smiled as he recognized his old friends.

"Way to go Tomoki!" Izumi yelled as Junpei and Takuya whistled through two fingers.

"Alright!" Kouji shouted, throwing a fist into the air along with his twin.

"Congratulations Tomoki!" Ayame yelled clapping.

As soon as the graduats were dismissed Tomoki ran to his friends, smiling and laughing. "Oh guys! It's good to see you all!" he said happily as he ran into Izumi's open arms. "I'm so glad you all came!"

"Oh Tomoki, it's been so long!" Izumi exclaimed as she hugged the taller boy. She stepped back and laughed. "My how you've grown! I remember when you were this small," she said, measuring her hand to mid chest.

Junpei laughed, "Yeah, now he's almost as tall as me!" He shook Tomoki's hand then pulled him into a hug, "Good work Tomoki!"

"Yeah, good work Lil' Buddy," Takuya said as he hugged his young friend.

"Congratulations," Kouji said, clapping Tomoki on the back as his brother nodded.

"Hey!" Izumi exclaimed, clapping her hands, "Now that the ceremony is over it's time to go celebrate!"

"Yeah, I know of the perfect place to go!" Takuya exclaimed. "But first, lets get out of these stuffy clothes! I suggest some comfortable clothes," he looked to the two girls, "Definately not skirts."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Takuya...This is your 'perfect' place?" Izumi asked an hour later as they stood in front of the 'perfect' place. She knew now why Takuya had suggested no skirts. But now she wished he had given better advice. As she looked at the entrance to the paintball facility she regretted having chosen white jean shorts and a light pink tank top. She looked over to her cousin who had dressed in tan capris and a light yellow tank top. She shook her head as she thought _-We'll never get the paint out...- _She turned back to Takuya, who had dressed in old jeans and paint stained black t-shirt. "Did you ever to consider that maybe some of us might not like paintball?"

Takuya laughed and shrugged as he adjusted his favorite red hat with a pair of useful goggles positioned on the brim. "Well, I thought it'd be fun...You can always sit out..."

"Nah," Izumi said, shaking her head, "I'll play. I just wish you had given it more thought." She smiled, "But then again, you never really did give much thought to any of your plans..."

Takuya blushed, "Well..."

Kouji laughed at his best friend, "That's Takuya for you." He looked down at his dark blue button up shirt with a black wolf emblazoned on it over his white muscle shirt. "Well, I guess I should say goodbye to my shirt and jeans..."

Kouichi laughed, "I won't mind these getting paint on them," he said, motioning to his ripped blue jeans and dark blue t-shirt with the shoulders cut off.

"Neither will I," Junpei agreed, also indicating his his jeans and white muscle shirt.

"I'm good," Tomoki pipped up. He looked as if he had known they were going paintballing from his long yellow paint stained t-shirt and stained jeans.

"Well then," Takuya said cheerfully, "Let's get trigger happy!" he exclaimed as he headed to the electronic sliding doors, followed by the others.

They entered onto a scene of two young men arguing with each other. It was apparent that they had just finished paintballing since there matching blue jeans and white t-shirts were covered with paint splotches.

"I won Jared!" the young man with short black hair yelled in english.

"I won Jeff!" the young man with long black hair shouted back.

"Wanna fight!" Jeff growled.

"Bring it on!" Jared growled back.

Both backed up then started to charge each other, right fists pulled back. Izumi ran forward, "Enough! Stop fighting or take it outside" she shouted in english.

The two boys stopped, shocked to find a japanese girl speaking english fluently. "Woah, you speak english quite well," Jared said, brown eyes wide in amazement.

"And you're very pretty," the brazen Jeff said, brown eyes appraising.

Izumi blushed, "Uh..." she stuttered. "I'm flattered but..."

"Jeff! Can't you quite flirting for two seconds!" Jared snapped.

"Why? I don't see the harm in telling a beautiful girl that she's beautiful!" Jeff snapped back, butting heads with Jared.

Izumi cleared her throat. When the boys looked at her she looked to the female clerk behind the desk who had been trying to stop the boys but was too timid to stand up to the tall boys. "I don't think this is the place for you two to be fighting. I'm sure she would appreciate it if you would either stop your quarrel or take it outside," she said politely as her friends watched on.

"Oh don't mind us," Jared said quickly. "We're always like this. It comes from being brothers. We'll stop now." He glared at Jeff, "But we'll finish this once we start a new round of paintballing..."

"Bring it on bro," his brother said.

"Ahem, Izumi..." Ayame said nervously.

"Oh!" Izumi exclaimed, embarrased. "Let me introduce myself and my friends...I'm Izumi Orimoto, nice to meet you," She turned to Ayame, "My cousin Ayame Orimoto," Ayame waved shyly. "Tomoki Himi," Tomoki smiled and waved. "Takuya Kanbara and Junpei Shibayama," Takuya waved and said 'hi' and Junpei nodded. "And Kouji Minamoto and his twin Kouichi Kimura." Both nodded.

"No kidding," Jeff said, "We're twins two. Hi, I'm Jeff Blake and this is Jared Blake."

At that moment a tall young man with long gray hair and green eyes walked into the room and up to the clerk. "You said there was a problem Kasumi?" he asked. Apparently while the boys were arguing the girl had called for the manager. And judging from the man's tan slacks and dress shirt he was the manager.

"Yes Adam, but it's alright now," Kasumi said. "They've calmed down," she gestured towards the group.

As Adam turned to face the group, an odd occurence happened. All at once everyone's but the Kasumi's cell phones started ringing and then an odd female voice came from them, as if they had been answered. "It is time once again for the Legendary Warriors as Darkness begins to fall. Digidestined, I summon you to our world to once again save it!"

All of a sudden a bright light emitted from the cell phones. So bright that Kasumi, looking on in confusion, had to shield her eyes. When she opened them, the room was empty save for her.


End file.
